farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Fairy Festival
On August 21st, 2012 FarmVille released new multistage feature, Fairy Festival. Summer often means making time to travel to fairs and carnivals, but the folks at Zynga are hoping that you'll take a few minutes before summer ends to experience their own carnival (of sorts) in FarmVille. This new feature is called the Fairy Festival, and you'll find the items associated with it on the outskirts of your farm. This feature has six stages that can be completed over time, and you'll eventually end up with a real item that you can keep and store when you're done (that is, if you finish it in time). We're here with a guide on how to earn this Fairy Festival for yourself, straight from Zynga, so let's get started! Stage 1: The Delectable Treats are earned by posting a general news item on your wall, asking all of your neighbors for help. You'll also be able to earn Delectable Treats by clicking on your friends' news posts as they too work to collect their own Delectable Treats. You'll receive the Sweets Booth for finishing this quest. *Goal: Earn 5 Delectable Treats *Start date: August 21st, 2012 *Duration: 1 day Stage 2: These items are earned through a combination of general news posts on your wall and individual requests sent to friends. You can also purchase them with Farm Cash, but regardless of how you collect them, you'll receive the Sprite Bloom for finishing this virtual Ferris Wheel. *Goal: #Get 7 Ferris Wheel Chairs #Get 7 Motor Parts #Get 7 Light Sprites *Start date: August 22nd, 2012 *Duration: 6 days Stage 3: At this stage you will need to ask friends for help via request. You'll receive the Festival Dragon when complete this stage. *Goal: Invite 8 Friends to Join in the Fairy Festival Building Crew *Start date: August 28th, 2012 *Duration: 3 days Stage 4: The Sets of Plans are similar to the Delectable Treats in the first stage, in that you'll earn them by posting a request to your news feed and can earn more Sets of Plans by clicking on your friends' matching posts. You'll earn a Mini Fairy Barn complete this fourth stage of the event. *Goal: Collect 10 Sets of Plans *Start date: August 31st, 2012 *Duration: 2 days Stage 5: Again, these sorts of items are earned through a combination of general news feed items and individual requests, and you'll earn a lovely Fairy Pegacorn when you complete this stage. You will have around 4 days to gather up 10 Enchanted Boards, 10 Enchanted Nails and 10 Fairy Fabrics. Once all collected, you will have earned 1 Purple Fairy Pegacorn. *Goal: #Get 10 Enchanted Boards #Get 10 Enchanted Nails #Get 10 Fairy Fabrics *Start date: September 3rd, 2012 *Duration: 4,5 days Stage 6: For completing this final stage of the event, you'll receive a completed Fairy Festival Escapade. Actually reaching this point is easier said than done, however, as you'll be timed in your quest to complete each stage and will really need to manage your time wisely in order to finish them all in time. *Goal: Get 10 Friends to RSVP to the Festival *Start date: September 8th, 2012 *Duration: 3 days Gallery Fairy Festival Stage 1.png Fairy Festival Stage 1 Goal.png Fairy Festival Stage 1 Reward.png Fairy Festival Stage 2.png Fairy Festival Stage 2 Goal.png Fairy Festival Stage 2 Reward.png Fairy Festival Stage 3.png Fairy Festival Stage 3 Goal.png Fairy Festival Stage 3 Reward.png Fairy Festival Stage 4.png Fairy Festival Stage 4 Goal.png Fairy Festival Stage 4 Reward.png Fairy Festival Stage 5.png Fairy Festival Stage 5 Goal.png Fairy Festival Stage 5 Reward.png Fairy Festival Stage 6.png Fairy Festival Stage 6 Goal.png Fairy Festival Stage 6 Reward.png See Also *Ultimate Treehouse